Our last stand
by KNDfreak
Summary: Sector v is getting decommissioned. But before they go, they share some of their personal memories with us.
1. Nigel

**Chapter 1: Our first date**

**Nigel's story**

It was time. Nigel sighed as he locked his last suitcase. Sector v is now 13 and it was time for their decommissioning. All five of them took it hard especially numbuh three-sixty-two herself. Numbuh one smiled sadly at the picture of him and her on their first date. It was...almost perfect.

_Flashback_

_Numbuh one knocked on the door. Two pale blue eyes met baby blue eyes._

_"Hiya nigel! Come on in." Numbuh three-sixty-two said, moving out the way._

_"Greetings numbuh three-sixty-two." Numbuh one said. Numbuh three-sixty-two giggled._

_"You don't have to adress me that way nigel, it's okay." She said. Numbuh one slightly blush and laughed nervously. Then he walked on in._

_"So, what are you doing today?" He asked, looking at how long her hair got since they left the KND. _

_"Homework, washing clothes and that's it." Racheal said, looking through her bag. Numbuh one looked around when his eyes caught something._

_"Hey racheal, what's this?" He asked, lifting it up. Racheal looked up from her bag and saw what nigel was holding up. She gasped._

_"You found it!" She said, grabbing it._

_"But what is it?"_

_"Nothing special. Just some junk I don't need." She said, throwing it away._

_"Then why were you so happy when I found it?" Nigel asked. Racheal shrugged._

_"Wanna go to the movies? I hear 'It came from the lake' is pretty good." She said. _

_"I've been DYING to see that movie! I really want to know if those people survived." Nigel said. Racheal smiled._

_"Then lets go." She cheered. She grabbed his hand and rushed out of her room while nigel just laughed. At the movies, the two teens brought the tickets and went in._

_"I'm gonna buy some popcorn. How about you?" Racheal asked, looking at him. Nigel blushed._

_"Nah, I'm good." He said. Recheal smiled and went in the line. When it finally was her turn, she brought some popcorn and head for the theater._

_"Nigel!" She loudly wispered at him. Nigel looked up and waved._

_"Over here!" He loudly wispered back. Racheal made her way to him._

_"Thanks."_

_"No problem." And the two watched the movie. After the movie, they came out with a I-can't-believe-I've-been-robbed face._

_"That...sucked." Nigel commented._

_"I want my money back." Racheal grumbled, folding her arms and pouting. To nigel, he thought it was cute. He blushed a little._

_"Well, wanna get some ice cream?"_

_"Okay. I want banana ice cream, wally said it was good." Racheal said, holding his arm. He didn't mind though, he kinda liked it._

_"Kay." He said, going to the ice cream stand. Racheal got banana and nigel wanted chocolate._

_"Hmm, it is good!" Racheal sqealed a little. Nigel chuckled._

_"Wally sure have a weird taste." Racheal frowned._

_"He said kuki got him into it." She mumbled. Nigel shook his head._

_"Oh." The two walked in silent...for a moment._

_"Nigel," Nigel looked racheal._

_"What will happen if you and sector v get decommissioned?" She asked, looking at the very interesting ground with sad eyes. Nigel froze, but sighed._

_"I won't forget." Racheal looked at him._

_"I won't forget you nor the TND. That's a promise." Nigel slowly bend down, eyes slowly shutting. Racheal's heart started to pick up speed when their faces came closer together, a blush slowly appearing on both faces...until a hand grabbed racheal's arm._

_"AHHHHHH!!!!" She screamed when she was pulled in a man's arms._

_"Racheal!" Nigel yelled. The man chuckled._

_"Well, well, what a pretty sight." Suddenly two grown adults grabbed nigel._

_"Hey! Let go!"_

_"Nigel!"_

_"We'll take the girl. Leave this...BOY here." Nigel growled._

_"Don't you DARE touch her!" The man chuckled._

_"My, my. Such manners. We ought to teach you a lesson while the girl..." The man smirked as racheal started sqeal and tried to leave his grap._

_"Come with us." He finished. The man turned to nigel, but only to realize he wasn't where he suppose to be._

_"What?! How did you-"_

_"Escape? Easy, I'm one of the TND." Nigel said and punched him. The man fell to the ground._

_"Nigel." Nigel ran to racheal and hugged her. Tears slowly fall._

_"You okay?"_

_"His hand..." She paused._

_"I'm fine. Take me home." She said, still scared. Nigel nodded, not wanting to make her feel uncomfortable around him. Around 6, nigel and racheal was home._

_"Thank you nigel." Racheal said with a little shyness in her voice. Nigel smiled and again, nodded._

_"You're weclome." Before he could react, racheal kissed him on the cheek. Nigel's eyes went wide as racheal slipped into the house without another word. He smiled._

_"Goodbye recheal."_

_Flashback_

"NUMBUH ONE! NUMBUH TWO! NUMBUH THREE! NUMBUH FOUR! NUMBUH FIVE!" Yelled an irish voice. Numbuh one cringe at it, but sighed once more. He left the picture on the bed and left the room.

**End Transmission**

**Next chapter, chapter 2: My own world hoagie's story.**


	2. Hoagie

**Chapter 2: My own world**

**Hoagie's story**

Hoagie, like nigel, sighed as packed up. He still couldn't believe they're getting decommissioned. But what pained him the most was that, he couldn't see his sweet abby. And IF they somehow in the future run into each other, he's sure that abby would probably be taken and can't flirt with her no more. Tears formed. He wasn't gonna let that happen, abby said it herself when they were on a date. The date he'll never forget.

_Flashback_

_Hoagie twirled his fingers nervously. He was sure she would reject him. After all, other girls did. He quietly knocked on the door._

_"Coming!" A, to him, sweet voice said. Soon abby was by the door._

_"Hey hoagie!" She said, but then frowned._

_"Looking for cree?" She asked, hands folded. Hoagie shook his head while the blush on his face grew._

_"A-actually, I was looking for you." He said. Abby raised an eyebrow._

_"Really? Why?"_

_"Um, I was going to get a chilidog and I was wondering..." He took a deep breath._

_"Would you like to come with me?" He asked. Abby smiled at him._

_"Abby would love to." Hoagie relaxed and smiled._

_"Come on!" He pulled her away. Soon the two made it to a chilidog stand. _

_"Here you go." Hoagie gave abby her chilidog. Abby smiled at him._

_"Thanks." The two ate in silence. Hoagie kept glancing at his food, then at abby, who was never paying attention. Of course, she never did. No matter how hard he tried to get it, he always fail._

_"Aren't you gonna eat?" A voice pulled him out of his thoughts. He looked at abby then his food and put it down._

_"Suddenly, I'm not so hungry anymore." He mumbled, pushing the dog away. Abby raised an eyebrow at him._

_"Ok, what's wrong? You never turned down food, much less a chilidog." Abby said. A slight pink strip came arcoss his face. Hoagie sighed._

_"I'm worried about the decommission." He said. Abby frowned and stayed silent._

_"What if we ran into each other and you-" He looked at her._

_"You're..."_

_"I'm what?" Abby asked, looking at him striaght in the eye. _

_"You're married." He mumbled. Abby frowned._

_"Oh. Well," She didn't know what to say. Did he really care about her in that way?_

_"I don't know, but hoagie-" Hoagie looked at her._

_"I doubt I'll get marry to someone else, but if we do meet somehow, I'll try to remember you." She said. Hoagie sighed again._

_"Besides, I care about you." She wispered. That caught his attention._

_"What?" Abby moved a little closer._

_"I care about you. More in one way. I really, really like you hoagie." Suddenly hoagie kissed her. Abby squealed a little, but returned the kiss._

_"I like you that way too." He said. Abby smiled._

_"One question," Hoagie said, smiling. Abby nodded an ok._

_"Be my girlfriend?" Abby gapsed and hugged him._

_"Yes! Yes! Oh god, Yes! I've been waiting for that for years!" Hoagie chuckled and kissed her._

_"Me too."_

_Flashback_

"NUMBUH ONE! NUMBUH TWO! NUMBUH THREE! NUMBUH FOUR! NUMBUH FIVE!" Numbuh growled slightly at the annoying voice of the irish girl, but let it go. He grabbed his stuff and head out the door.

**End Transmission**

**Next chapter, chapter 3: My butterfly Kuki's story**


	3. Kuki

**Chapter 3: My butterfly**

**Kuki's story**

Numbuh three wiped away the tears as she closed her last box full of her rainbow monkeys. It was hard for her. To know that she's and the rest of them are leaving from here. More tears slipped out when she realize that her and wally were leaving each other. She couldn't handle it. She broke down, remembering all the times the two had, especially the one in the medow.

_Flashback_

_It was summer and kuki was in the medow, wearing her bright yellow sun dress and her sun hat. She hummed to herself, not noticing the tall figure behind her._

_"Hey kooks." He said. Kuki turned around._

_"Hey wally!" She hugged him, but unknown to her, wally was blushing._

_"What are you doing here?" He asked. Kuki eyes went wide and a small blush appeared._

_"Well, I saw this beautiful medow filled with roses and I thought I just HAD to see it for myself, but I was suppose to bring flowers for a uh friend." She lied. That 'friend' was wally._

_"Oh. Mind if I join you?" He asked, slight blushing. Kuki smiled._

_"That would be great!" Right on the cue, two dark blue butterflies came out, playing with each other. Kuki saw this gasped._

_"Look wally!" She squealed. Wally looked at the butterflies, not noticing his hand slipping into hers. Kuki looked at the hands and smiled._

_"Come on!" She said rushing towards the pink and red and white roses where the two butterflies are. Giggles filled the air as the two played in the medow. Suddenly the wind blew, blowing off kuki's hat from her head._

_"Oh no!" She cried, reaching for it. Wally looked at her. Pieces of her hair flew in her face while the end of her dress played in the wind also._

_"Wally!" Before wally had the chance to move, the hat smack him in the face. Kuki giggled a little. Wally blushed and rubbed the back of his neck._

_"You okay?" she said smiling._

_"Uh yeah, I guess." Wally said, still embarrass about the hat. Then the two butterflies came back._

_"Wally?" Wally looked at her, who was laying her head on his shoulder._

_"Hmm?"_

_"Where's my butterfly?" She asked. Wally looked slightly confused. Seeing this, she giggled._

_"You know, my prince charming? Where's my butterfly?" She asked again. Wally shrugged, but feeling his heart break._

_"I don't know." He said._

_"Wally..." She looked at him._

_"I know." She wispered. Wally looked slightly shocked. Soon kuki's scent filled his nose which made him blush. Their lips barely touching, but wally fixed it. Right there, at that moment, was their first kiss._

_"I want you to by my butterfly." She wispered in his ear. Wally nodded and kissed her again._

_"And you're my butterfly too." He said._

_Flashback_

"NUMBUH ONE! NUMBUH TWO! NUMBUH THREE! NUMBUH FOUR! NUMBUH FIVE!" Kuki sighed at the voice, but nodded anyway. She'll have to forget everything about her friends, and her own boyfriend. Tears formed. She walked out of her room.

**End Transmission**

**Next chapter, chapter 4: You have my heart Wally's story**


	4. IMPORTANT!

IMPORTANT!!!!!!!: I've decided to make ANOTHER chapter after 'abby' only it's gonna be more speical then the other ones. The catch? You're gonna have to wait for a few weeks before it's out. I know, I know, Why do you have to wait? Because I wanted to be speical! Okay? Okay. I have a pretty good idea, but I'm not gonna tell you :) Instead, here's a review of it

_**"Well, aren't you gonna take us?!"**_

_**"Not yet."**_

_**"Huh?"**_

_**"Sector v, we'll miss you."**_

_**"You've been the greatest sector we've ever had! I'm gonna miss you."**_

_**"Wait reacheal! There's something you need to know!"**_

_**"What is it?"**_

_**"Kuki, I've always loved you even if you were with numbuh four."**_

_**"Don't turn you're back on me! Hoagie P Gillian! I LOVE YOU!"**_

_**"Something's wrong with the decommissing! Instead of wiping away their memories, it-it-"**_

_**"It WHAT?!"**_

_**"The old sector v is gone."**_

Okay, that's all :) Remember to keep your eyes peeled for the it!


	5. Wally

**Chapter 4: You have my heart**

**Wally's story**

Wally grunted as he locked his suitcase. It wasn't fair that he and the others were getting decommissioned! After all, they were the best sector ever! At least, that's what he thought. He's gonna miss everyone, espeically kuki. It seems only yesterday they've got together and now it had to end quickly.

_Flashback_

_Wally was playing his guitar without a shirt, thinking he wasn't gonna get any visitors._

_"Wally!!" Kuki screamed on the other side of the door. Wally, who had an mp3 player in his ears, didn't hear her. Kuki knocked on the door._

_"Numbuh four!! Open up! I need to talk to you!" She said. Still, wally didn't hear. Kuki sighed as she knock down the door. The loud crash finally got wally's attention._

_"Oh. Hey kooks." He took off the ear piece and stop playing his guitar, but forgot that he didn't have a shirt. Kuki slightly blushed._

_"Um...numbuh four?" Wally looked down and blush._

_"Oh. Sorry." He went to get a shirt._

_"So what do you want?" He asked. _

_"I need to tell you something. It's very important." She said. Wally notice how nervous she was, considering she was rubbing her arm and had a small light pink blush on her face._

_"Okay, shoot."_

_"I-I love you." Silence. A smile appeared on his face._

_"Kooks, I wanted to hear that for so long. I love you too." Kuki smiled and hugged him._

_"Really?!"_

_"Really." She kissed him and made him blush._

_"Good. Now I'm gonna tell everyone that we're together!" With that, she hopped off. Wally was thinking about the kiss when suddenly..._

_"She's...gonna...tell...everyone? Kooks! Wait!" He ran off to find her._

_Flashback_

"NUMBUH ONE! NUMBUH TWO! NUMBUH THREE! NUMBUH FOUR! NUMBUH FIVE!" Wally slightly growled but sighed anyways. It's doesn't matter if he and kuki got together anyways, their memories would be gone. Numbuh four walked as he slammed the door.

**End Transmission**


End file.
